


Snapshots of Forever: Sorry I Broke The Window Again

by Lindzabop



Series: Snapshots of Forever [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff With No Plot, Older Korrasami, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzabop/pseuds/Lindzabop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decade later, Korra and Asami are just as dorky and in love as ever. Asami is just as busy as she's always been and Korra's just as much of a clumsy distraction as <i>she's</i> always been... and will be for forever. Much to Asami's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of Forever: Sorry I Broke The Window Again

**Author's Note:**

> The words "happily ever after" were canonically attached to Korra and Asami and in that moment, my blood turned to sap. Here's a snapshot of what I like to think their relationship is like years down the road.

“Yes, it’s in its developmental stage right now, but we’re working quickly t-” Asami shuts her eyes in irritation as the person on the other line interrupts and drones on for the umpteenth time since the conversation started. She leans back in her office chair and traces her free hand’s index finger down the telephone cord. She responds with half-hearted mhmm’s and of course’s. 

Asami begins to open her mouth to interject when she hears a faint _clink_ at the window. She opens her eyes and glances excitedly towards it. She sees another small pebble fly up and bounce off the glass. 

“Oh, Mr. Ito, I’m so sorry to interrupt but I-” _tap_ “have to go. I assure you-” _clink_ “that work on this project will begin-” _CRACK_. Asami whips her head around and sees a fracture in the window. 

A faint “d’oh” is heard outside. 

“... assoonaspossible. Pleasecallagainifyouhaveanyfurtherquestionsthankyouforyourtimebye.” Asami finishes and drops the handset onto the receiver. 

She flies over to the window and throws it open. 

“Korra!” She whisper-yells. 

Asami leans out, scouring the area for any sign of her wife. 

“If I have to replace this window one more time then I’m going to board it up and you’ll have to come through the door like everyone else.” 

An upside down Korra pops her head down from above and gives a chaste kiss to Asami’s nose. Startled, Asami stumbles back. 

“I’m sorry!” Korra drops down, flips right side up with a burst of air, and pulls herself up to sit on the ledge of the window. 

“I just can’t help that I’m so... strong.” Korra lingers on the last word and accompanies it with a cheesy, sultry smile. 

Asami narrows her eyes and takes a step towards an expectant Korra who readies herself for a kiss. Her lips are greeted with the palm of Asami’s hand who pushes her face out of the way and peers out the window. She looks up to where Korra was hiding above and sees a Korra-sized dent in the wall. 

“What did I tell you about earthbending my building?” Asami asks, trying to mask her amusement under a tone of exasperation. 

Korra pushes herself off the ledge and into the room, “How else am I gonna surprise you?”

“Y’know...” Asami leans back into the office and closes the window, “I would be truly surprised if you ever just came through the door like a normal human being.” 

Korra scoffs, “Sorry, babe.” She reaches into her pocket, “You’re with-”

Asami cringes, “Oh, no, no... Don’t pull-”

Korra proudly holds up a card featuring a colorful, realistic drawing of herself with glowing eyes and the Raava color scheme and design in the background. It reads: “Redeemable for (1) Avatar excuse.”

“The Avatar,” Korra whispers in a comically deep voice. 

“How do you...” Asami takes the card from her hand and examines it, “How many of these did you pay Meelo to make you?” 

Asami backs away from Korra, tearing the card in half - making sure to keep the drawing of Korra intact. She heads to the top drawer of her desk and drops the torn card into a small pile of other Avatar Card™ pieces. 

“That’s the last one, actually...”

“Good-”

“... But I just commissioned him for a few m-”

Asami shoots her a look. 

“I mean...” Korra mutters, “IloveyousomuchI’llstopbreakingthingssoIwon’tneedthemanymore.” 

Satisfied, Asami smiles and makes her way back to Korra to press a quick peck to her lips. As she pulls away, Korra grabs her hands and pulls Asami back into a much deeper and indulgent kiss. 

Korra hums happily which causes Asami to smile and pull back from the embrace. Korra’s eyes remain closed and a pleased grin plays across her lips. 

Asami giggles and pokes Korra’s nose, “I can’t deal with you.” 

She opens her eyes and playfully swings their hands. “How about you stop dealing with this work stuff and come not deal with me and some seaweed noodles?” 

Asami pouts, “I don’t know, Korra, I have a lot of work to do.”

Korra smiles, endeared, “You’re my favorite broken record.” 

She rolls her eyes, “I’m serious, Korra, I have a meeting about the logistics of this design tomorrow morning along with providing a cost-benefit analysis about future expansion and reconstruction projects...” Mesmerized, Korra watches Asami passionately ramble on about genius-engineer-business-lady-stuff. “... not to mention enhancing the versatility and biomimetics of the hummingbird line.”

“I love it when you talk engineer to me.” Korra says flirtatiously, “Say biomime- biomi- tics- met- ... T-the last thing you said...” she finishes sheepishly. 

A sly grin pulls at Asami’s lips and she leans forward into Korra’s body. She brings her lips to her ear and whispers slowly and seductively, “Biomimetics.” 

A shiver runs down Korra’s spine. 

“Which reminds me!” Asami proclaims, quickly pushing away and strolling towards the bookcase that lines the west wall of her office. A dazed Korra watches her until she shoots up and hurries in front of Asami, “Ooh, you need something? ... I got it.” 

They reach the bookshelf and an amused Asami points to the book she needs towards the top of the shelf. Korra glances up at it and smirks, mustering up all the coolness contained inside her. Still facing Asami, she brings up her right arm slowly and not-so discreetly flexes. As her arm continues rising, she flicks her hand towards the books to change her flex style. Asami watches her, charmed by the show. 

Korra finally fully extends her arm and the cool smile falters as she glances up at the book which sits just beyond her reach. She plasters the smile back onto her face and looks back at Asami. She attempts to inconspicuously go onto the balls of her feet but the book continues to taunt her from above. 

Watching the struggle, Asami suggests, “It’s okay, Korra, I can g-”

“I got it!” 

“I _am_ talle-”

“Sh! No, I got it.” 

Korra looks out the window behind Asami and feigns a look of surprise, “Oh wow! Look at that spirit!” 

Asami whips her head around and Korra launches herself up with a short burst of air and finally grabs hold of the book. When Asami turns back, she sees Korra with a smug look on her face. 

“Here ya go.” Korra offers. She looks out the window again and says with disappointment, “Oh, it disappeared. Spirits are so temperamental, honestly. It must’ve been shy.” She ends with a shrug. 

Asami smiles knowingly, “Yeah, that’s too bad.” 

Asami drops her eyes and begins flipping through the book haphazardly. She stops on a page and skims it with a frown. 

“This isn’t the right book. I think I left it at home now that I think about it.” Asami shuts it. Korra watches her blankly as she bounces up onto her toes and easily places it back on the shelf. 

She looks back at Korra and they hold each other’s gaze for a moment. 

“So... about them noodles.” Korra ventures. 

Asami smiles, “You know what, you’re right. After the endless phone call I had earlier, I could use a short break.” 

“Oh, no, no. Once we’re out of here, you’re all mine,” she says mischievously. “I mean, you won’t want to come back, anyway.” 

“Is that right?” Asami playfully cocks an eyebrow. 

Korra nods and takes a slow step forward. She places her hands on Asami’s hips and continues slowly and quietly, “‘Cause first, I’m going to treat you to some authentic water tribe food while overlooking the water as the sun sets which will lead to a peaceful walk along Yue Bay. You’ll get cold because you always get cold and I’ll hold your little ice cube hands while we walk back to our place. Then I’m gonna make you some ginseng tea and massage out all the stress you keep in that lovely back of yours.” Korra traces her hand along the small of her back. Asami lets out a breath and continues listening intently. 

“And then from there...” Korra places a kiss to Asami’s neck. Asami runs her hand down Korra’s toned arm and bites her lip. She raises her head to expose more of her skin and wraps her arms around Korra’s neck. Korra leaves a trail of light kisses up to and along Asami’s jawline. 

Korra brings her lips up to Asami’s ear and whispers, “... we can...” 

“... play pai sho.” Asami finishes in the same flirtatious tone.

Korra drops her head into Asami’s shoulder and laughs. She wraps her arms around Asami’s waist. Muffled, “Marry me, Asami.” 

Asami smiles, “I already did, Korra.” 

Korra, humming happily into her shoulder at the reminder, gives Asami a full-bodied squeeze. She pulls back to meet her eyes, “Good! Now let’s get outta here so you can wreck me at pai sho.” She punctuates the statement with an eyebrow waggle. 

Korra spins around and motions Asami to get onto her back. Asami climbs on and Korra runs to the window. She kicks her foot forward and sends a rush of powerful wind which shatters the glass completely. 

“KORRA!” 

“I’m sorry! I needed one last cool getaway!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this whole snapshot thing plural and creating a series of random moments (or snapshots eyyy) throughout the years. Just jumping around and seeing these two be goobers together... and with other people. No rhyme or reason, really. Just seeing their dynamic as they get older.  
> Older Korrasami in general is just v important to me... as evidenced by the fact that this is my first fic ever, yikes. 
> 
> I would love your feedback on this and if you'd be interested in this little endeavor. If not, I'm probably gonna do it anyway, tbh. Also, if you have any suggestions for silly things they can do together please let me know! 
> 
> -touches ur face- thanks for reading.


End file.
